Crescent Meridian
by OoKyuketsukioO
Summary: Sora, Roxas and Cloud are moving towns. But their next door neighbors are not of this world.


**Hi, this is my first Kingdom hearts fanfic, I hope ya'll like it ^^  
Disclaimer; I don't not, and never will own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did you would be seeing a whole lot more yoai and yuri pairings! 3  


* * *

**

It was that time of day, the time where the sky turns that pretty dark purplish blue as white dots start to emerge from their hiding place and instead of a bright yellow blinding sun you have a soft white round moon in its place. Not only is it the most beautiful time of the day, it is also the time that those things people think don't exist really do exist, the time where they can really roam freely but these particular creatures where not of the norm. As you see they are able to roam freely during both night and day, you must think they are werewolves as they can be free in the day light and in the moon light. No no I am talking about those wondrous creatures we call the Vampires. Our tale starts with a restless red haired Vampires, he is an odd looking fellow with his bright fire engine red hair and dark black tattoos going down both cheeks from the bottom of his eyes in little triangles. His bright green eyes resembling that of large emeralds he really was an odd looking fellow. A large yawn pushed through the males lips as he licked them quickly and turned boredly towards his good friend. The other male was leaning boredly against the window with his head leaning upon his left arm that was pressed to the window sill as his ocean green eyes searched sadly the scene out side the window. Which merely consisted of a few kids running to get home for dinner.

There was a third male that resided with the two bored ones that lazed around the silent house. He was dark and silent and honestly very much liked the silence that was around them at the moment it was better than the two bickering every minute of the day and night. His eye where upon the red head for a moment the flicking back to the silvertte who seemed very deep in thought, the dark haired male was hesitant to shake him from his thoughts but the silence was going to drive him crazy. One minute he is craving it and the next he can't go five minutes with it. He sighed heavily and both of the males looked up at him on full alert as if they had not even seen him hiding away in the corner. Both sets of green eyes then slowly moved away, the ocean green searching outside the window again and the emeralds dropping to the floor away from their faces both males in silence. The brunette could not take it any more and threw his arms up in defeat as he stormed over to the red haired male. The males emerald green eyes flicked up to see the male looming over him in an upset fashion. The male gave him a deep confused frown.

"What! I didn't do anything Leon" he said innocently knowing perfectly well he had not in fact moved from the couch on which he was sitting or lazing on, with his legs dangling over the side, he frown was in place as he continued to look up to him like an innocent puppy being scolded for something the kid did.

"Whats your problem?" Leon then asked him placing his hands on his hips in a matter of factly fashion. The other shook his head not knowing what in the world the brunette was going on about. Sighing heavily he turned to the silverette with a cocked eye brow. "What about you then Riku?" he asked pressing his lips together into a thin line. Riku turned to face the brunette who was tapping his foot impatiently upon the floor boards.

"I was just thinking about..." He paused for a moment then frowned as he looked over at the red head wondering why he was so quite normally he was up causing havoc trying to piss either of the other males off but he was just sitting and sulking upon the chair and honestly Riku did not like it all. Perhaps he was missing someone, someone that was once very close to him. His ocean green eyes turned away a moment but soon rested upon his sad friend. "Hey Axel, whats up man?" he asked warmly. The red haired male shrugged softly as he looked back up at Riku who was now advancing on the male. His eyes widened slightly if he didn't move soon he would be in big trouble and probably not be able to get out of this unless he came up with some super smart excuse, which unfortunately he did not have.

"Uhh..N-nothing Squall said he wanted some peace so I shut up" Axel said brightly before reciving a slap to the back of his head. "Ow" he whispered to himself before rubbing the back of his head.

"Never call me Squall" He said harshly as he looked away from the red head and up to Riku who still had a look of concern on his face he must of been thinking about Larxene again. Riku or Leon didn't like Larxene that much she was a bitch. Axel didn't actually like her all that much but for some reason he seemed to sick by her, as if he was hiding his real sexuality, the girl was a weirdo though because when Axel broke up with her she started to like stalk him and stuff, Axel got really freaked out and they ended up moving towns now living in Hollow Bastian the boys where quite safe but very bore as school didn't start and till next week. Leon had spent most of his time looking for a job and had a promise for a job by wednesday this week. They where all very excited about this, but they where bored and the two boys had already gotten to know their new town, and had already become bored with it. All males looked away from each other and let out a chorus of soft sighs, their eyes then met and they laughed softly together. Little did they know there three other boys heading to the town.

* * *

In a beat up old Holden wagon sat three boys two where blond and one was a brunette, the main thing each had in common besides some of their features such as their cute button noses was the bright icy blue eyes. The brunette sat in the passenger seat of the car as he stifled a small yawn, his where eyes heavy as he fought to stay awake leaning sleepily against the window sill adjust him in his seat so that he could be more comfortable, his blue eyes flicked to his elder brother as his spiked gravity defying hair blew gently in the wind as he lifted his left arm up onto the open window sill and leand his chip upon his hand as he looked boredly out of the front window. His music was playing softly on the new stereo that connected to his i-pod. A loud snoring was coming from the back seat where another flauxen haired male lay curled up with his mouth gaping open upon a pillow which was now showing the signs of he male drooling due to the wet patch upon the blue pillow. Frowning the brunette closed his eyes stifling another yawn, at that moment the elder of the three placed his left hand upon the wheel and shook his dark haired brother.

"Hey what happened to staying up with me?" he asked the male with a small chuckle as he shook him again pulling him quickly out of sleep.

"Awww, come on Cloud!" he grumbled shoving the males arm away from his shoulder. "Why don't you wake snoring beauty back there, he has been asleep for hours" the male said esperated as he rolled his eyes and leaned on the window sill again.

"Awww no fun Sora" Cloud said with a chuckle, as he watched his brother fall quickly back into sleep he pulled himself up. Not long now and they would be at Hollow Bastian, yawning softly the male blinked hard. Geeze it was awfully quite when the two boys slept and Cloud definitely need someone to keep him awake or he was going to fall asleep at the wheel and well we all know that isn't such a great idea. Reaching back with his right arm the male snatched the pillow out from the blonds head. "Come one sleepy head, get up I'm bored" Cloud said softly bopping the boy on the head. All he got so far was a grumble, frowning softly he looked out the window trying to come up with a new idea, he always clutched something close to him when he was sleeping no matter what it was all Cloud had to do was figure out a way to drive and tae this thing from lucking the boy was curled Clouds way and had been hugging the bear he called poky. Clouds long arm snaked behind him and snatched the bear sending the small blond into to a sitting position.

"Give it back Cloud" Roxas wined like a child as he rubbed his eyes and then looked out the windows. "Oh where are we?" he asked in a sleepy tone as licked his lips and searched for that lost bottle of water.

"Just out of town we'll be like ten more minutes" Cloud said with a chuckle as he looked down to the old worn brown bear that was missing and eye and had stuffing exploding from the ripped seem on its left shoulder. Throwing the thing back to Roxas he smiled warmly as he looked over to the brunette who was now silently sleeping. Eye back on the road they flicked up to the review mirror to spot Roxas who had just caught Sora asleep and frowned.

"Hey no fair how come he can sleep but I can't?" Roxas said softly as he then reached over to wake his twin brother up, but was quickly cut off by Cloud slapping his hands like a mother would when telling her child that they could not have a cookie until they had cooled down. Roxas gave Cloud a small pout as he leaned back in his seat with a loud sight. "Well we better hurry up and get there cause I am bored" he said putting an emphasis on the bored. His feet where fumbling around on the floor when he found the lost water bottle and smiled brightly picking it up, un-screwing the lid and raising it to his lips drinking slowly before offering Cloud some. Cloud shook his head and smiled back to his brother.

"I thought you'd be hungry" Cloud said with a raised eyebrow as he kept his blue eyes fixed on the road. Occasionally letting them flick to the review mirror to look at Roxas. A loud growl then came from the small boys stomach and he blushed softly looking down and away for a moment when his eyes reached Clouds.

"Damn you!" Roxas said in a childish tone raising his first up and shaking it before laughing softly his blue eyes searching for a fast food restaurant of any kind. Cloud laughed softly as he looked back at his brother then returned to the road he too was rather hunger and thought food was a good idea. Luckily they had come very close to town and they could stop at a diner. Both blonds searched for a dinner and found one not too far from their new place. Pulling into a parking space Cloud yawned and stretched out as far as he could before turning back to Roxas who was now bounding out of the car. Took one step and fell on his face causing Cloud to laugh loudly waking sleeping Sora in the front seat. A soft grumble came from him as he opened his eyes sleepily taking a look around before closing them again and opening them quickly.

"We're here?" He asked excitedly pulling himself forward before turning to see his brother pulling himself up into a sitting position as his legs where asleep from the long car ride. "What happened to you?" Sora asked with a shocked expression looking down at his broth upon the floor. Cloud's laughing had stopped softly but he couldn't help but chuckle as he then closed his eyes seeing the scene again. Roxas frowned at Cloud for a moment before looking back at Sora.

"Hey welcome back to the land of the living, Cloud and I are hungry so we are getting food, you coming?" Roxas said as he attempted to pull himself to his feet, scared that he may fall over again the male stabled himself by holding onto the hood of the car. With a small grin upon his face he let go of the hood with a satisfied grin that he could in fact walk by himself once again. Thank god for legs he thought as he stepped up and around the car watching as Cloud pulled himself out of the car. Roxas frown as his brother did not fall on his face like he did. No fair he thought as he stood waiting for his family to hurry while his stomach ate itself. Giving and esparated sigh Sora pulled himself out of the car and shut the door behind him following his brothers into the dinner they then took a place near the window, all three of them looked dead tired so when the waitress came around offering free coffee, all three nodded and Cloud didn't argue. He never let his younger brothers have coffee due to the fact they where already hyperactive enough, but it never really seemed to stop the boys. When waitress came back each of the boys ordered their meal and gave a warm smile to the woman who raised her eyebrow and walked off with out a word.

"She's nice" Roxas and Sora chimed together as they looked over to Cloud. Sora's foot tapped Roxas and the blond male kicked his twin back hard causing Sora to wince softly before looking back to the boy with a deep frown. Their food then arrived and they ate quickly as if they had not eaten in a month or two. Leaning back they sighed happily.

"Come on then, we are almost home" Cloud announced as he got up and paid while Sora and Roxas gave each other a deathly glare.

"I got front seat!" Sora yelled, as he got up and headed for the door. Roxas gave a deep frown as he too got to his feet and head quickly to the door trying to beat Sora.

"I don't think so!" Roxas said after his brother pulling on his arm roughly making the male fall behind him. Cloud rolled his eyes at the boys and turned back to the girl at the counter giving her a warm smile. She gave him back a smile and told him to have good night. Cloud nodded and headed out the door to find his two brother rolling around the floor fighitng over who was going to sit in the front. Sighing heavily the male pulled open his door and started up the car.

"Get in or stay here" he said in a bored tone looking coldly over to his brothers that looked from one an other and then back to the door Roxas naturally had longer arms as he was five minutes older than Sora, but of course being as stubborn as he was Sora refused to admit that Roxas was older than him. Well what ever, Roxas's fingers had curled around the handle to the car door when Cloud lent over and opened the door knocking Roxas in the face and knocking him out cold when Sora then got up quickly and jumped into the front seat doing a little happy dance as then looked down to his brother before tilting his head to the side as he saw blood run out of his nose.

"Oh Cloud, I think you killed Roxy" Sora said tenderly pointing down to his motionless brother. Cloud looked over Sora's lap and his eyes went wide. Oh no, he flew out of his seat and around the car where he then rolled Roxas over he mumbled softly and opened his eyes a large bruise on his forehead he winced as he touched it tenderly and the looked up to Cloud who had a relieved look upon his face. Roxas frowned softly as he pulled himself free of his brothers grip and slapped Sora on the back of the head sitting in his seat in the back. Cloud too jumped into the car and drove off towards their new home.

* * *

**So, what did ya'll think. I know its long, I kinda got caught up. Leave me some reviews?**


End file.
